<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Restrained Gift by VeretianStarburst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175709">A Restrained Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeretianStarburst/pseuds/VeretianStarburst'>VeretianStarburst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intimate Gifts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Collars, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Filming, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thigh Cuffs, Wrist Cuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:36:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeretianStarburst/pseuds/VeretianStarburst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting out a breath of laughter, Nikandros placed the glass on the coffee table behind Laurent. “You’re very pretty until you open your mouth to talk,” he said. “Luckily, there’s a way to keep you quiet.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intimate Gifts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Restrained Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There’ll be some small references in this fic to previous parts in this series, but you don’t have to read those before reading this one. All you really need to know is that Laurent and Damen are married, and Nikandros is pretty much their friend with benefits.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurent was keenly aware of the thigh cuffs he wore under his navy blue slacks as he walked down the straight narrow path that led to the front door of Nikandros’ house. Under the sleeves of his coat were the wrist cuffs, which he had already securely fastened in place before he left home.</p><p>The door was unlocked when Laurent turned the knob, just like they had discussed a little over a week ago, when they had sat together and talked about their rules and limitations. They decided that once Laurent walked through the door, the session would start.</p><p>Standing in the entryway, Laurent watched Nikandros rise from the couch in the living room on the right.</p><p>“Come,” said Nikandros, making his way to the door on Laurent’s left, which Laurent knew very well lead to the bedroom.</p><p>“Already?” said Laurent as the door was pushed open. “We’ve barely even started.”</p><p>Nikandros’ hand was still on the door knob, but he let go of it in favour of turning towards Laurent and said, “Brat.” He reached a hand up to firmly grip Laurent’s chin. “Keep that up, and you’ll be lucky if I let you come at all today.”</p><p>Laurent followed Nikandros into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. The curtains were pulled closed; the only source of light came from the floor lamp in the corner of the room. Beside it was a desk, which is where Nikandros sat at.</p><p>“Here,” said Nikandros, unzipping his pants with one hand as he lifted the lid of the laptop with the other. “At least put your mouth to good use.”</p><p>Laurent felt his cheeks warm as he walked over, his feet silent against the carpeted floor. Nikandros moved the chair back just enough to allow room for Laurent to get underneath the desk. Laurent settled on his knees between Nikandros’ legs, being careful not to bump his head against the desk as he did.</p><p>“Keep it in your mouth until I’m done with this work,” Nikandros said, already half hard when he freed himself.</p><p>With his hands resting on Nikandros’ thighs, Laurent leaned forward to suck on the tip before taking half his cock into his mouth. He stayed like that, his eyes closing as he focused on breathing through his nose.</p><p>Nikandros typed on the keyboard with one hand, his other resting atop Laurent’s head with his fingers tangled in the blond strands.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Laurent felt drool dripping down his chin, and he swallowed around Nikandros’ cock in a futile attempt to control it.</p><p>“I should keep you like this all day,” said Nikandros, clicking the mouse a couple of times. “This is the only thing your mouth is good for, after all.”</p><p>Laurent desperately wanted to talk back, so he opened his eyes and tried to pull his head back, but only managed one inch before Nikandros’ fingers tightened in his hair, stilling him.</p><p>“I don’t recall giving you permission to move.”</p><p>Groaning, Laurent dug his fingertips into Nikandros’ thighs as he closed his eyes again.</p><p>They stayed like that for the next twenty minutes, until the hand in Laurent’s hair made him bob his head a few times before being pulled back. Immediately, he turned his head to wipe his chin on the fabric of his coat at his shoulder. He relaxed his jaw afterwards and looked up at Nikandros.</p><p>Still in the chair, Nikandros rolled it to the side, Laurent’s fingers sliding off his thighs in the process. His cock was still glistening with Laurent’s saliva as he slowly stroked it.</p><p>“Stand up and get undressed,” said Nikandros, the commanding tone in his voice sending shivers down Laurent’s spine.</p><p>Laurent crawled out from under the desk and got to his feet, their eyes meeting as he lifted his hands to begin unbuttoning his coat. He took his time with each button, slipping the garment off his shoulders when he was done and letting it drop behind him to the floor. He hadn’t bothered with a shirt underneath it when he dressed earlier in the day.</p><p>Nikandros’ eyes moved to the cuffs adorning Laurent’s wrists, making an appreciative sound before he stood and walked to the bedside table. Laurent continued undressing as he watched Nikandros pull out items from the top drawer.</p><p>“Go to the living room and wait for me there,” said Nikandros, his back still to Laurent.</p><p>When Laurent walked over to the door, he caught a glimpse of the collar as it was being pulled out of the drawer. Dangling from the metal ring on it were two silver chains, each one with a nipple clamp attached to the ends of them. Laurent knew they would be using clamps; he just didn’t know they would be attached to the collar.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to wear it.</p><p>Heartbeat picking up in anticipation, Laurent opened the door and stepped out of the bedroom. He walked across the floor of the entryway and through the archway to the living room. The curtains were all closed to give them privacy, and the lights had been switched on already.</p><p>He stood in the space between the couch and the coffee table, his hand idly running along one thigh cuff before he saw Nikandros enter the room.</p><p>Nikandros placed everything on the coffee table except for the collar. Laurent tucked his hands under his hair and lifted it to bare his neck when Nikandros stepped behind him.</p><p>“Eager to wear this, are you?” Nikandros asked as he buckled the collar at the back of Laurent’s neck. “It must be the clamps.” He ran a hand over Laurent’s shoulder, then down to his chest, where he pinched one perked nipple between his thumb and index finger. “I know how much you enjoy using them.”</p><p>Laurent gasped, both at the pressure of the pinch and from the coldness of the two chains against his chest.</p><p>“Put them on,” said Nikandros, his hand now sliding down to Laurent’s hip. His other hand was playing with the ends of Laurent’s hair.</p><p>With fumbling fingers, Laurent managed to clip on the first clamp, then the second, before his hand lowered in an attempt to touch himself. He whined when Nikandros’ hand came off his hip to move his hand away, making him keep his arm by his side.</p><p>Nikandros took a black rectangular cushion from the couch and moved around Laurent to drop it in front of him, landing on the pine floorboard. He picked up two double sided metal clips from the coffee table, each one three inches long and designed to restrain one cuff to another.</p><p>Laurent’s arms were still by his sides and he silently watched Nikandros clip his left wrist cuff to the thigh cuff. However, when Nikandros tried to do the same on the other side, Laurent pulled his arm back with a sly smile.</p><p>Nikandros stared at him for a moment before he kicked away the cushion at the same time he held Laurent’s forearm, bringing it forward again to connect the cuffs. Metal clinked against metal when Laurent tugged both arms, testing the strength.</p><p>“Face the couch and kneel.”</p><p>Laurent’s smile fell and his eyes went down to the cushion, now far out of reach, then narrowed them when he looked back up at Nikandros.</p><p>“Perhaps you’ll think twice before trying to make things difficult,” said Nikandros. “I want you kneeling by the time I return.” He turned, walking off to the kitchen in the next room.</p><p>Laurent could hear the sound of water running from the tap as he turned towards the couch, tugging his arms one more time before kneeling.</p><p>The floor was cold and hard under his knees, and Laurent could tell it wouldn’t take long before it became uncomfortable for him. He kept the palms of his hands on the side of his thighs, his fingers lightly tapping against them as he waited. He glanced at the cushion again when Nikandros returned.</p><p>“You’re hard,” Nikandros said, carrying a wine glass half filled with water.</p><p>Laurent shifted. He was no stranger to having his cock neglected and left untouched, but that didn’t make it any easier. “Thank you for stating the obvious.”</p><p>Letting out a breath of laughter, Nikandros placed the glass on the coffee table behind Laurent. “You’re very pretty until you open your mouth to talk,” he said. “Luckily, there’s a way to keep you quiet.”</p><p>When Nikandros sat on the couch, Laurent saw the humiliator gag in his hand. A short grey tube was on the outside of the gag with an attachment point at the end of it. The accessory they both agreed to use was a metallic serving tray, which was the size of a drink coaster, and it clicked into place effortlessly.</p><p>Nikandros leaned forward, the knuckles of two fingers on his other hand coming under Laurent’s chin to tilt his head back. “Open,” he ordered.</p><p>A rush of excitement passed through Laurent when he opened his mouth, his teeth biting down on the half-moon bit on the inside of the gag. Laurent’s head was then guided downwards so Nikandros could buckle the two straps behind his head. He faced forward again when Nikandros picked up the glass, the stem of it between two fingers as he set it on the tray.</p><p>Laurent reminded himself to use the hand signal should he want to stop at any time, since he would be unable to speak the safeword. He knew Nikandros would be looking out for it.</p><p>He had a hard time deciding what to focus his eyes on. He looked at the glass, making sure it wasn’t slipping, then at Nikandros, who leaned back on the couch as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>“I think,” said Nikandros, “Damen would love to see you like this.” He raised his phone, and Laurent heard the sound of a photo being taken.</p><p>This, too, had been previously discussed and agreed upon, Damen included. It had even been Laurent’s suggestion to send Damen images and videos, and now he flushed when he imagined what his husband’s initial reaction would be to seeing them.</p><p>Nikandros occupied himself with his phone for some time after that, his eyes occasionally drifting down to Laurent’s hands. Other than that, Laurent was completely ignored. Even when Nikandros would pick up the glass to sip from it before placing it back down, they never made eye contact. Laurent may as well have been just another piece of furniture in the room.</p><p>So it startled him when Nikandros reached a hand out to hook a finger around one thin chain and pulled lightly on it. Laurent’s hands balled into fists as he resisted the urge to move his body, his eyes back on the glass, now one quarter filled.</p><p>“You did very well,” said Nikandros, letting the chain fall against Laurent’s chest when he let go. He placed his hand on the top of Laurent’s head, gently stroking it.</p><p>Laurent closed his eyes for a short moment as he moaned quietly from finally being physically touched. He felt the weight of the glass being lifted once more before his eyes opened.</p><p>Draining the rest of the water from the glass, Nikandros set it on the coffee table, then detached the tray from the gag with a click. He worked on removing the two clips from the cuffs before bringing Laurent’s wrists close together with a small gap between them.</p><p>Looking down, Laurent watched as the wrist cuffs were connected to one another. The tips of Nikandros’ fingers then trailed along Laurent’s cock with a feather-light touch, causing him to shudder.</p><p>“Stand.”</p><p>Laurent did, and he noticed the red spots on his knees. He followed Nikandros through the second archway and into the kitchen, where he was then guided to lean over the kitchen island bench. The two chains dangled in symmetrical arches when he rested his forearms and hands on the cool, smooth marble.</p><p>His eyes followed Nikandros around the kitchen, who was busy gathering the ingredients for their lunch. Nikandros stood on the other side of Laurent so they faced each other, and began cutting the vegetables.</p><p>Laurent noticed the knife being used was one from the set he and Damen had given Nikandros as a housewarming gift. Laurent remembered the other gift—not that it was hard to forget—and his arms slid forward so he could grip the edge of the bench beside Nikandros.</p><p>The movement resulted in his chest pressing against the benchtop and his ass sticking out. It took everything in him not to let out a whine; he wanted to be kissed, to be fucked, to be <i>touched</i> in some way. Being ignored was almost torture, and he knew Nikandros was purposely doing it.</p><p>“Bending over like that isn’t going to make me fuck you any quicker,” said Nikandros as he continued to chop the carrots at a leisurely pace.</p><p>Laurent thought about trying to unbuckle the gag himself, even though it would be awkward with his wrists together. He let out a small groan instead, his fingers gripping tighter.</p><p>It was only after Nikandros finished cooking the stir-fry that he gave Laurent his full attention. He walked around the island to stand beside Laurent, moving his hands to the back of Laurent’s head to remove the gag, placing it on the bench.</p><p>“I want to come,” was the first thing Laurent said. “Please.”</p><p>“I do love it when you beg,” said Nikandros, “but I think you can wait a little longer.”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“You can, and you will.”</p><p>Laurent’s forehead fell against his forearms in defeat. A hand was in his hair then, forcing him to lift his head back up, and further until he was standing straight. Nikandros unclipped the clamps, letting them dangle uselessly by the chains.</p><p>When Nikandros pressed their lips together, Laurent practically melted into the kiss. He leaned up on his toes to deepen it, moaning when one of Nikandros’ hands moved down his back and to his ass. Nikandros bit down on Laurent’s bottom lip as they pulled away for air.</p><p>“Bedroom,” said Nikandros, his hand squeezing, causing Laurent to gasp.</p><p>They went back into the living room, where Nikandros grabbed the other clip, before heading into the bedroom. Standing beside the bed, Nikandros removed the clip between the wrist cuffs.</p><p>“Prepare yourself,” Nikandros said as he used that same clip to connect Laurent’s left wrist to his thigh. When Laurent gave him a look, he said, “You only need one hand to do it, don’t you? Or were you expecting to use every single finger?” he asked with a raised brow.</p><p>Laurent flushed and he moved to the middle of the bed, where he laid back with his head against the fluffy pillows.</p><p>Walking around to the other side of the bed, Nikandros brought out the bottle of lube from the drawer. Laurent held his hand out as Nikandros helped him coat his fingers in lube before he reached down to open himself up.</p><p>Nikandros sat on the bed as he took his phone out and aimed it at Laurent’s upper body, using his other hand to push back Laurent’s hair before sliding it down to rub one sensitive nipple with the pad of his thumb.</p><p>Laurent’s mouth fell open two seconds before the camera shutter clicked.</p><p>“Beautiful.”</p><p>Laurent gasped as his nipple was played with and he pushed in a third finger. Nikandros still had the phone raised and was staring at the screen of it, and that’s when Laurent assumed he had switched it to video to record. As if on instinct, Laurent tried to bring his other hand up to hide his face, but the wrist cuff was still restrained so the attempt was rendered pointless.</p><p>Setting the phone down, Nikandros moved to sit beside Laurent on the bed with his back against the headboard. He unzipped his pants to pull his cock out, then busied himself with applying lube.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Laurent was guided into his lap. He hooked his free arm around Nikandros’ neck as he rode him, slowly at first, then at a quicker pace. The dangling chains rattled with every bounce he made.</p><p>With one hand on Laurent’s hip, Nikandros held his other arm out to the side, pointing the phone towards them. He was using the front camera, so when Laurent turned his head to look at it, he could see them both on the screen. He moaned, realising they were being filmed, and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Nikandros’ shoulder.</p><p>Laurent was soon on his back on the bed again, this time with his legs over Nikandros’ shoulders and his hand clutching the pillow tightly next to his head. Nikandros’ thrusts were quick and hard as he held Laurent’s waist, and Laurent cried out when he came.</p><p>He brought his hand away from the pillow and up to his chest, where he idly twirled one of the chains around a finger as he tried to get his breathing back under control.</p><p>Nikandros suddenly stilled, buried deep inside Laurent as he leaned down to kiss. Laurent was surprised he didn’t come a second time right then as he moaned into it. When Nikandros pulled back again, he snapped his hips a couple more times before pulling out to spill on Laurent’s chest.</p><p>After removing the clip between the two cuffs, Nikandros zipped himself back up. He reached over to retrieve a towel from the bottom drawer of the bedside table, using it to pat away the mess. “I’ll get you a bowl of food and some water. Do you need anything else?” he asked, running his other hand soothingly along Laurent’s thigh.</p><p>Laurent shook his head, slowly sitting up and taking the towel to finish it himself. He watched Nikandros leave the bedroom, setting the towel beside him on the bed when he was done with it.</p><p>When Nikandros returned, Laurent had just finished taking off the fourth cuff. Laurent sat up a little straighter as he took the offered blue patterned ceramic bowl and placed the bottle of water in front of him on the bed.</p><p>“How was it for you?” Nikandros asked as he sat beside Laurent, then worked on removing the collar.</p><p>“So good,” Laurent replied before taking a bite of the stir-fry. “Shit, this is good too.” He smiled when Nikandros placed a kiss to his temple. “Happy birthday, by the way,” he said, turning his head so they could face each other. “Did you enjoy your gift?”</p><p>“Fuck yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p><p>You can find me over on <a href="https://veretianstarburst.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>